Good Girls Like the Bad Boys
by Oakly12Oakly12
Summary: Ikarishipping ness OMG FINALLY I did one :D Suits them, yeah? :D Leave comment PWEASE :D


**Ummm... Yeahh...**

**You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama**

**But what she don't know won't hurt her**

Dawn tiptoed from her bedroom, hand in hand with an annoyed Paul, trying to sneak to the front door without her mother catching her. They weren't doing anything impure, she just simply didn't want to tell her mother yet about her and Paul's relationship. It wasn't something easy to explain, her mom always expected her to be paired off with sweet, innocent Kenny and confessing that she was in love with Sinnoh's bad boy... well, that seemed like a lot to take in. Besides, she liked having this secret with Paul… it made everything exciting.

**You're so controlling, so demanding,**

**like to take advantage of me,**

**But I don't mind, no sir.**

"ENOUGH, Paul!" Dawn finally spat, fuming. She and him have been fighting ever since she brought him to Floroma Town. Dawn had insisted on bringing him here to smell the calmin aroma of flowers to take his mind off of battling for some time, but no, Paul didn't like the idea of smelling flowers. He complained that they were too girly for his taste. Well, that's what he thought.

"I refuse to let my reputation be tainted by flowers!" Paul retorted, gritting his teeth. "I mean, who came up with their names? For real, 'Baby's Breath?' That's retarded. What was the person who made that name up going through? What a messed up world we live in."

"Well, 'Paul' isn't exactly a very manly or intimidating name." Dawn huffed. "It's practically like calling someone Bob. Not saying anything is wrong with that name, but still!" if all Paul was going to do is complain, then Dawn wouldn't have brought him here in the first place.

Paul clenched his fist, looking ready to defend his name, but then stopped. He then just gently grabbed her by the wrist, trying to pull her closer to him. "Apparently, flowers aren't doing both of us any good. So why don't we go somewhere else… somewhere more private." he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him.

Dawn began to try to wriggle out of his arms, but soon gave up. Sighing in defeat, she asked, "What place do you have in mind?"

Paul smirked before allowing himself to kiss her bare neck. "I'm good here, what about you?" he asked, murmuring in between kisses.

His kisses sent tingles all throughout her body. She honestly wanted to just pick some flowers and make them into a flower chain necklace, but Paul once again got what he wanted. "Here's good," Dawn agreed, melting into his kisses.

She didn't approve of letting Paul always get what he wanted from her, but his kisses were so captivating, it was hard to say no.

**You get under my skin, such a sweet sin**

**Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,**

**I know good and well you're good for nothing**

**They say you don't deserve me**

**But it really don't disturb me.**

"I don't know what you see in him, Dawn. He's just not right for you." Kenny argued.

Dawn had had enough of Kenny's disapproval of who she chose to date, who was at that moment Paul. "You don't even know him!" Dawn fumed, crossing her arms. "Don't just judge people by the rumors you hear. He may treat his pokemon slightly bad, but he has his reasons."

"But we're talking about Paul, Dawn. He's a bad influence on you, can't you see that?"

Dawn isn't the one who needed to 'see' it, Kenny was. "Have you ever even had a conversation with him? If so, what was it about?"

Kenny just sighed. "I haven't," he admitted sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean that he's suddenly the good guy. If I were you-"

"Yeah, if you were me, Kenny! Which you're not. So quit accusing innocent people! GOD YOU PEOPLE ANNOY ME!" with that said, Dawn stormed away from Kenny, leaving a stunned Kenny behind.

**Why do all good girls like the bad boys?**

**Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again.**

**Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,**

**I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling.**

Dawn pushed Paul away from her. "Paul, I said this is over, okay? All you do is insult my friends… and me." Dawn blubbered the last part.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Not my fault you have a bad taste in friends."

Dawn pointed at Paul accusingly. "Seems like I have a bad taste in guys as well."

"Don't you point that finger at me!" Paul snapped.

Dawn clenched the hand she was pointing with to her side, obeying Paul. Dawn whispered, "Why are you so mean?"

Paul took a step toward her, lifting her chin up. "I have to be. Believe it or not, I haven't called Ash pathetic for a while now… and it scares me because I know you're slowly changing me." With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

_ Weren't we just over a while ago?_ Dawn thought to herself. Dismissing that thought, she deepened the kiss.

**Why do all good girls like the bad boys?**

**I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no.**

**No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x2)**

**Why do all good girls like the bad boys?**

**I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no.**

**I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no.**

Whether Dawn liked it or not, Paul was going to insult her, make her feel worthless, snap at her, call her by her nickname Troublesome, and annoy her to an extent… which she hated.

But at the same time he was going to love her, treat her like his most prized possesion, make her smile when she feels down, and call her beautiful when she was a complete mess...

But that was just him. After all, he was her bad boy. She wouldn't have it any other way.

_**~End~**_


End file.
